Ulangan Sejarah
by Fei Mei
Summary: Semalam Junpei mendapat mimpi tentang ia sedang belajar materi sejarah yang akan ulangan keesokan paginya. Selain itu ia juga mendapat kunci jawaban dari mimpinya! Kira-kira sama gak ya, soal yang di mimpi Junpei dengan soal yang nyata keesokan paginya? ONESHOT.


Ini dia fict nista dari Fei yang kesekian kalinya! Iya, kan Fei pikir Akatsuki dan Death Eaters udah dibikin nista. Terus tadinya Fei pengen bikin Yosuke yang jadi tokoh utam fict ini. Tapi gara-gara tadi pagi udah publish fict YosuxChie yang sad end, kasian ah kalo dia lagi yang menderita (?), jadi Fei langsung ganti nama Yosu menjadi Junpei.

.

**Disclaimer**: ATLUS. Fandom-fandom lainnya yang tersebut baik secara langsung maupun tidak adalah milik pencipta masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**Ulangan Sejarah**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Junpei lagi seneng. Seriusan, dia seneng banget hari ini. Bukan, bukan karena cintanya diterima oleh para gadis, atau ia mendapat ranking satu di kelasnya, atau baru saja ditembak cewek pujaan hatinya. Enggak, ketiga contoh ini adalah hal yang SANGAT MUSTAHIL untuk terjadi pada kehidupan Junpei (lalu author dibekep oleh Junpei).

Eh, beneran, Junpei lagi hepi banget pagi ini. Padahal hari ini ada ulangan sejarah loh! Iya, sejarah! SEJAR –maaf, author kebiasaan. Kelas 2F SMA Gekkoukan hari ini akan dimulai dengan ulangan sejarah yang super menyebalkan. Kenapa menyebalkan? Karena kebiasaan si guru sejarah tersebut adalah, dari 100 halaman lebih yang harus dihafalkan, soal yang keluar hanya 5. Bayangkan, dari sekitar 50 tanggal yang muncul di buku, hanya ada 1 soal yang diberikan. Dari puluhan nama orang yang tercetak disana, hanya 2-3 soal yang diberikan. Huh, menyebalkan.

Dan biasanya, kalo ada ulangan sejarah, entah kenapa murid-murid 2F langsung jadi religius sehari sebelumnya, dan jadi terlihat sangat kutubuku beberapa menit sebelum ulangan di mulai.

Sama seperti hari ini, begitu Junpei masuk ke kelas tercintanya itu, ia bisa melihat teman-teman sekelasnya ada yang khusuk berdoa, ada yang serius membaca buku sejarah, dan sebagainya. Tapi, apa yang dilakukan Junpei? Dia hanya senyam-senyum gak jelas (karena memang tampang wajahnya tak pernah jelas), sambil tertawa di hati, ia duduk di kursinya.

"Woi, Junpei! Lo gak belajar sejarah?" tanya Kenji, si sohib.

"Enggaklah, males banget. Lagian nih, ya, kemaren gue mimpi!" kata Junpei.

"Iya? Mimpi apaan?" tanya Kenji yang tertarik.

"Di mimpi gue kemarin itu gue lagi belajar materi sejarah yang mau dibikin ulangan hari ini. Terus gue juga mimpi tentang soal plus kunci jawaban soal itu!" jawab Junpei senang.

"Beneran? Wih, bagi-bagi dong, kan lumayan, siapa tau bener jadi soal..." kata Kenji.

"Sori bro, mitos berkata bahwa kalo lu kasih tau detil mimpi lu semalem, maka itu gak akan jadi nyata! Ihihihi~" ujar Junpei, sampai Kenji swt sendiri denger tawa sohibnya.

Ulangan sejarah yang menyebalkan itu pun dimulai juga. Junpei dengan pede-nya mengambil kertas soal yang dioper dari pemilik bangku depannya, lalu berharap soal yang keluar itu sama dengan soal yang ada dalam mimpinya. Sama gak ya? Mari kita lihat!

.

**Satu: Siapakah presiden RI saat ini?**  
_EsBeYe!_

**Dua: Pada tanggal, bulan, dan tahun berapakah terjadi perang di Hogwarts?**  
_2 Mei 1998!_

**Tiga: Dulu semua negara hidup dengan nyaman dan damai. Tetapi ada satu hal kemudian membuat perang dunia terjadi. Apakah penyebabnya?**  
_Karena Negara Api ingin memperluas negaranya!_

**Empat: Siapakah yang membuat Facebook?**  
_Yang inisialnya MZ itu kalo gak salah. Ato ZM? Ato ZMZ? Tauk ah._

**Lima: Apakah warna bendera Jepang?**  
_Merah-Putih!_

.

Setelah menorehkan jawaban sesuai dengan kunci jawaban yang ada di mimpinya, Junpei langsung berjalan dengan bangga dari kursinya, dan memberikan kertas jawaban pada si pengawas. Semua mata pun tertuju pada pemuda berjenggot kambing itu. Bukan, bukan karena Junpei adalah pemenang Miss World, bukan juga tatapan kagum yang diberikan. Tatapan mata tersebut menyiratkan perasaan heran, kok bisa ya, Junpei yang gak pernah belajar itu selesai mengerjakan soal duluan?

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa si guru sejarah menempelkan hasil ulangan yang telah dikoreksi pada papan pengumuman yang ada di depan ruang guru. Dengan bangga, Junpei melihat-lihat berapa nilai yang diperoleh. Dalam hati ia sudah tahu sih, bahwa ia pasti akan dapat nilai 100 (gilak, pede banget).

Lalu...eng ing eng! Ternyata Junpei satu-satunya murid yang mendapat nilai 0! Nol! Pemuda bertopi bisbol itu melotot melihat angka yang tertera di samping namanya. Kok bisa begini ya?

"IORI!" panggil si guru sejarah.

Junpei yang masih terbingung-bingung akan nilainya langsung menghampiri si guru.

"Ya, sensei?" tanya Junpei dengan polosnya.

"Jawabanmu itu ngawur semua kemarin!" ujar si guru kesal. "Masakah dari nomor satu saja sudah salah? Jawabannya bukan EsBeYe!"

"Loh, bukannya bapak presiden RI memang beliau?" tanya Junpei.

"Hah? Presiden RI memang beliau, tapi kan itu bukan pertanyaannya! Nih, baca lagi daftar pertanyaannya sampai selesai! Jangan sepenggal-sepenggal aja!" kata si guru sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas soal.

Oke. Tarik nafas...hembuskan nafas...Kemarin memang Junpei hanya baca kalimat pertama-kedua saja setiap nomor sih, gak baca sampai selesai. Kalau begitu, mari kita lihat versi aslinya!

.

_Satu: Siapakah presiden RI saat ini? Ng, kayaknya ini terlalu mudah. Ganti saja pertanyaannya. Siapakah pengamen pertama di dunia ini?_

_Dua: Pada tanggal, bulan, dan tahun berapakah terjadi perang di Hogwarts? Ralat, pasti semua sudah tahu. Pertanyaan sebenarnya adalah: Siapakah yang membuat Pigfarts?_

_Tiga: Dulu semua negara hidup dengan nyaman dan damai. Tetapi ada satu hal kemudian membuat perang dunia terjadi. Apakah penyebabnya? Hint: tidak ada hubungannya dengan Negara Api._

_Empat: Siapakah yang membuat Facebook? Enggak, deh, ini kegampangan juga. Pertanyaan sebenarnya adalah: siapakah nama ayah si pembuat soal?_

_Lima: Apakah warna bendera Jepang? Oke, ini pertanyaan aneh. Diganti saja. Siapakah yang menjahit bendera Jepang pertama kali? Hint: bukan Fatmawati._

.

Jadiii... ini yang stres sebenernya si guru atau Junpei-nya sendiri?

**.**

**.**

**~FIN **bersama soal sejarah Junpei

**.**

**.**

Ini Fei dapet ide gara-gara denger dosen cerita kemarin. Dan Fei...Fei jadi laper sekarang #BUAKK #DOR #PLAK #GakNyambung

REVIEW!


End file.
